


Not as Good as You

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2017 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	Not as Good as You

I woke with a start, my breathing heavy and ragged, my heart beating too fast. I didn’t have many nightmares anymore; not since sharing a bed with Dean, not since we admitted to each other that we were more than brothers, more than hunting partners. As I lay there trying to collect myself, to control my breathing, I glance at the clock, almost five in the morning. I reached out to make sure Dean was still there; the vivid images of the nightmare so clear in my brain. I leaned up on one elbow, reaching across his body, rustling him from sleep. 

He looked up at me, confused and concerned, worry spread across his face, echoed in his olive eyes. “Sammy, you okay?” 

“I am now.” I pulled him to me, pressing our lips together softly, gently, just needing to feel his on mine, reminding me that he was real, this was real, and he hadn’t been ripped from me too soon.

Dean reached up and wrapped his hand in my hair, pulling me closer to him, anchoring to the back of my head. Our lips tasting each other as the kiss deepened. I could feel Dean’s passion as he rolled us, moving on top of me and pressing me into the mattress. 

“Shh, Sammy, it’s okay. I am here and I am going to make it all better. I got you, baby brother.” He whispered into my ear as he slowly started rocking his hips into mine, our hard and swollen cocks rubbing together deliciously. 

“I need you Dean, more of you, please.” I didn’t often beg for him, but tonight I was desperate to erase those images from my brain and Dean was the only one that could do that. 

“Easy, Baby Boy, patience.” Dean moaned as he lubed up two fingers and pushed them into my tight hole, still pliant from last night’s events, working me open easily in minutes. “You ready now, Sammy?’ 

“I am always ready for you Dean. Do it.” I pressed my ass down into him and he pulled his fingers out, lubing his thick cock for me. I couldn’t help but watch as he eased his hand up and down his long length, the tip bight pink and leaking, just for me. He lifted his eyes as he pushed into me with one solid thrust. Our moans filling the room, bouncing off the dirty walls.

“You like that Sammy? You like how full my cock makes you feel? You take my cock so good.” I loved Dean’s dirty mouth when he fucked me like this, hard and fast. 

“God Dean, just so good. I love the way your cock fills me up. Fuck me Dean, harder, faster, make me forget.” I begged him once more, pulling my legs up and wrapping them around his waist and pulling him closer to me, urging him on. And it did, his thrusts coming faster and faster, his hands leaving marks on my hips as he gripped me tighter and with every jerking thrust, I met him, his balls slapping against my ass. 

“Stroke it Baby Boy, I wanna watch you jack yourself off while I am pounding your ass. Make yourself cum all over us.” Dean grunted as his thrusts became erratic, his rhythm faltering. I started stroking my cock faster in time for Dean, his eyes never leaving my fist. 

“Oh God Dean! I am gonna cum for you!” I kept stroking as I let loose, covering Dean’s stomach with my release, just as I felt him tense up, his body going rigid as he came deep inside me, stilling as he came down. He reached down and swiped two fingers across the mess I made, sucking them into his mouth, sucking obscenely all for me. 

“Sammy, you taste so good.” He lay down next to me and repeated the motion but placed his fingers in my mouth, his eyes watching as my tongue circled his long digits, sucking them into my mouth. I leaned in for a kiss and sharing what was left with my big brother. 

“Not as good as you D.” I whispered, breaking the kiss and pulling him into me, as we drifted back to sleep.


End file.
